The Next Generation
by reynahooandpjo
Summary: The seven Nico Reyna and other campers children are living in camp after the war and they go on a quest to save the world
1. Chapter 1

"Dad" Luke a fifteenyear old boy with dark hair and grey eyes said."stop it I'm just going to camp" he said as Percy helped him pack. "Going to camp for the first time is a big thing especially since your the child of two members of the seven"Percy  
/said while stuffing a teddy bear into a backpack. "Dad I don't need that!" Said Luke angrily. "I had a pillow pet till I was 16 and that's because Octavian stabbed it" Percy replied sharply. "Percy he can pack his own stuff" Annabeth saidas

she walked in.

"Annebeth I nineyou helping Trinity pack" Percy said. "She's five not thirteen." Trinity a girl with light blonde hair and grey eyes skips in "I heard my name!" she said enthusiastically. "Is your brother Logan packed" said Annabeth"wehave people

/coming over soon make sure your rooms cleaned." Trinity walked away and went into her and her twin logans room. "Logan mom said to clean" Trinity said sweetly. "Ok Trin" replied Logan a dark haired boy with sea green eyes.

"which camp are wegoing to" asked Luke curiously. "Camp Jupiter, camp half blood is under construction because of the war" says Annabeth matter of factly."does that mean we'll get to meet praetor Reyna!" Logan says as he runs in. "Were you eavesdropping?"  
/Asked Percy."maybe"said Logan. There's a knock on the door and they all run towards it yelling "who is it!"


	2. Reunion

Trinity being a very fast runner for her age beat them to the door. "Mommy can I open the door" asked Trinity while she put on her best puppy face. "Fine but let me see who it is first" Annabeth said as she looked through the peep hole "ok open it." Outsidethere  
/house was there friends. Leo and calypso where there with there two children. Jason and Piper where there with there three children and frank and Hazel where there with there one child. "Come in!" Said Annabeth. Percy walked up to Jason and said"bro  
/wuz up!" "Not much my bro long time no see!" Replied Jason. Pipers daughter Reyna a fifteenyear old,who had dark brown hair and tan skin she looked exactly like her mother said "um what's wrong with dad?" Piper laughed " nothing sweety hegets  
/like this when he's with Percy"

Reyna walks upto Luke "hey!" Luke blushed and replied "hey what's up?" "Not much" she said blushing to. Milo Leo and calypo's son was eightyears old and he had dark hair and tan skin just like his fathersaid"ooooooh!"

Luke and Reyna blushed even harder. Leo started saying it with him in unison "ooooh Reyna and Luke sitting in a tree!" Before they could finish hazel got up and said "shhhh!" Franks said "seriously Leo uncool." "Uncool weo" said sixyear

/old Emily. Emily had long dark and wavy hair and pale skin she lived to copy her dad. Jason's son Caleb followed his friend Luke after he walked angrily away to his room. Caleb looked like Piper but had paler skin he was fourteen and was the oldestout  
/of the kids.

Leo's other son Sammy who was six and looked very much like calypso and nothing like Leowent to play outside in the backyard with Emily Logan milo and Trinity. Jason's other son Ethan who was thirteen andhad blonde hair and blue eyes got up and

walked into Luke's rooms to join him Reyna and Caleb.

* * *

inside Luke's room*

Reyna didn't feel at all left out with with the boys. They treated her just like they would themselves. Which happened to be recklessly.

Reyna and Luke had came in there after getting embarrassed in front of everyone. Luke looked at Reyna and saw her a descendant of Aphrodite Luke thought she was cute. He kept telling himself it was just because Aphrodite is her grandmother.

Of course she was gonna be cute. But he knew that that wasn't true. Reyna felt the same way for him.

His dad had all the girls at camp and a boy who liked him. Luke looked at Reyna unsure what to do. Should he hug her just tell her everything was gonna be alright. No. He couldn't do that he was almost one hundred percent sure she didn't like him. They  
/just sat there in silence the only noise was Reyna quiet sobs. Finally when there friends came in the silence was broken. Reyna's eyes where red and puffy no one had the nerve to tell her. Finally Caleb broke the silence "hey you guys saw yesterday'sgame"


	3. A little bit of romance

"Yeah" Reyna and Luke replied in unison. They both had faces redder than the sun. Reyna and Luke wanted to be more than friends since they were six. They first met at a pool party.

The Jackson family was throwing a pool party. Like Percy Luke wasgreat underwater. He could actually hold his breath underwater longer than Percy could. Piper woke Reyna up early and said they where going to a friends house. When she arrived Luke

had just jumped into the pool causing a giant wave of water to gooverthe side hitting Reyna.

When Lukecame up for air he was surprised to see a soaked Reyna. Herdad was Roman so she immediately took a water gun and started shooting luke in the face. They've been friends ever since. But it was starting to feel like more thanfriends.

size="1" noshade=""

Outside*

"Tag!" Screamed milo as he touched Emily's arm. Emily ran after him. She was slow but she trapped him in a corner. "I got you ilo she said" her speech not good. Milo being Leo's son knew how to trick someone. He went up to her and kissed her on the  
/cheek.

She stood there frozen for what seemed like the longest time. Milo easily snuck away. When she finally realized what happened she yelled "ilo Valdez get back here right know!" She did not tohlerate being kissed well. Did he just to it to get away or  
/because he liked her. Emily couldn't figure it out only being six. "Come on in guys!" Frank said. "Is it time to go?" Asked milo. "Yes get your bags and bring them to the car" said Annabeth.

Jason and Piper were taking Reyna Luke Ethan and Calebin one car. Hazel and frank were taking Emily Logan Trinity milo and Sammy. And Percy and Annabeth had to drive with Leo and calypso. Luke was sitting next to Reyna in the third row of there

mini van. Caleb And Ethan sat in the middle and Jason andPiper in front.

* * *

in the car*

Luke had fell asleep immediately. He druled just like his father. Reyna watched as he slept he looked so peaceful. When she looked in front she saw that her mom was looking at her from the mirror. She blushes and sank down in her seat. "Why!"

she mumbled.

Her mom had a habit of embarrassing her in front of boys. This happened you could say...ALOT. Ethan and Caleb where playing a game of would you rather. "Would you rather kiss a spider or snake?" Said Ethan. Ewww snakes were ok but spiders were

/horrible!


	4. Camp Jupiter

We were almost at camp. We where on the highway. Frank told us they added a part to lupacould get in without being killed on the highway. This was also accessible by cars. We drove inside the tunnel and parked. Once we got out we had to walk about  
/tenmiles. It wasn't bad except for the fact that we had to wake up Logan and he was cranky the whole time.

* * *

3 weeks after they arrived.

"Logan give it back to me!" Said Trinity. My mom and dad were already awake. "Stop bein loud your gonna wake luke up!" Said Percy. "Already awake" I said. My mom and dad were living with us for a few weeks. They wanted to make sure we were ok. Jasonhad  
stayed to, he wanted to catch up with Reyna the praetor. Piper frank and Hazel all went home. Igor up from my bed. "Percy come on!" Said my mom. They were leaving today finally! "Ok bye Trin Logan and Luke!" He said as he ran outside.

Luke went to go practice sword fighting with Ethan and Reyna. "Hey guys" Luke said still tired. "Hey" Ethan said. "Hi" said Reyna. She loved practice it was one of her favorite things to do. Even though there wasn't a war they still thought it would be  
good to practice 24/7.

Chiron was there for training. "Ethan you will be going against John." "Easy" said Ethan. Johnwas a tall blonde haired guy. He was about fifteen but he wasn't to good. His mother was Hecate." Reyna you'll be going against Luke. Whoever wins will  
go against each other." Said Chiron in a loud voice.

We got into fighting positions. John just stood there. He knew he was gonna be beaten. I stood there and looked at look. This might be the hardest match I've ever fought. "Begin" Chiron said.

Ethan won quickly. He hit John with the bottom of his sword. He went unconscious. Now me and Luke had to fight. "May the best one win" said Luke. He swung the sword for my head but I ducked under it. I swung for his legs. He stubbled a little but it didn't  
do much damage. He swung at my legs. This caught me off balance and I fell. Great. He pointed the tip of his sword at my neck. I swung at his legs and he fell. I quickly got to my feet and stole his sword. Seeing that it had fallen out of his  
hand. I put one sword behind his neck and the other in front. He couldn't go anywhere. "I surrender" he said. "I put the swords down.

Now I had to go against Ethan. Yes he was my brother but he doesn't stop until he wins. I guess he's more Roman than Greek. I swung at his legs. He easily jumped up dodging it. He hit me with the hilt of his sword. Everything went black. Why did he always  
do this!

I woke up in the infirmary. Will was working. Nico sat on a stool in the corner watching their daughter (adopted) Bianca. She was nine and had black hair and olive skin. She was a daughter of Athena but had no father. Nico and will decided to adopt her  
when she was a year old.

My head hurt. Luke walked in. Will looked over at me and told him I was awake. Ethan walked in behind him. He's not the first person I wanted to see but he's my brother. "Are you ok" asked Luke sounding really concerned. "Yeah I'm all right just hurts  
a little" I said slowly. Ethan walked up to me and mumbled "sorry." "It's ok" I said to him. He once knocked out my dad when they were practicing. I wasn't the first member of our family he hurt.


	5. The quest begins

It was night when Reyna came out of the infirmary. We walked by the campfire they had set up. Praetor Reyna had allowed it. She liked some of the Greeks customs. "Logan come on!" Said Trinity. They ran right by me and went to sit down.

EmilyMilo and Sammy ran after them. They all sat down. "Sing a song uncle will!" Shouted Emily. "Ok" said will. They started singing a song about armor. Emily knew all the words and sang along.

I sat next to Reyna Luke and Ethan. "Hey Caleb" said Luke. "Hey" I replied. Suddenly out of the fire came the image of a god. He stood about ten feet tall and covered in flames. "Listen up, I got a quest!" He said fire coming from his mouth.

"of courseApollo would like it to be like a prophecy so here we go!" He said he cleared his throat " eight will leavebut seven return two will die and one will mourn on the quest to save the first born" he said this staring straight at us. Reyna

quickly got up and told everyone to go straight to bed.

She brought us to her office. "It's pretty obvious that the quest is for you."said Reyna. "There is nine of you though and the quest calls for eight you will leave tomorrow so decide quickly" Reyna said.

He walked back to our cabin. "So who's staying?" Said Reyna. She looked at Luke. "Reyna stay" he said "you got hurt when Ethan fought you, you'll probably get hurt on the quest!" "No, Trin Logan Milo Emily or Sammy one of them is staying" she said. No  
one argued with her. "Emmy should stay" said Milo. "I agree, she is the youngest and most fragile" said Trinity. Logan nodded. "No!" Emily said. "Why do I have to stay!" She shouted. "It said only seven of us will return so you shouldn't go" said  
Luke. Reyna nodded her head in agreement."Emily your staying" said Ethan. Almost everyone forgot he was there he had been so quiet.


	6. We say goodbye to camp

We sat in Reyna's office. "We've decided Emily is staying" said Luke. Emily had tears in her eyes when they came out. "Promise me you'll come back?" She said to them. Luke looked at them all. "Were all coming back Emily ok don't worry about us"

said Luke.

They walked toward the boat they were leaving on. The boat was made by the Hephaestus campers. It was huge and made of wood. "All aboard!" Shouted Sammy. Luke smiled he held Reyna's hand and walked onto he ship. Milo ran up to Emily and kissed her "remember  
/me em!" He said. Emily had a shocked look on her face.

The ship was almost exactly like the Argo. "I feel like we're reliving our parents lives a bit" said Ethan. "Yep" said Caleb as he admired the boat. The ship set sail. "So were exactly are we going?" Questioned Reyna."Reyna told us to go to Italy" said  
/Luke. "Why" asked Reyna puzzled. "Because that's were hestia goes on her vacation" said Luke.

And now we can tell he takes after his mother more than his dad. "And how do you know that?" Asked Reyna. "I read a lot" replied Luke with a smile on his face. "I thought you were dyslexic?" She asked. "I am I read the Greek copies from Olympus" he said  
/smirking. "And how exactly did you do that!" She yelled. "Poseidon and Athena give me gifts once and a while"

Reyna gathered everyone around a table to talk. "Ok as we all know one of us is going to..." Reyna paused. "Die" said Ethan. Caleb gave him a look. "What?" Ethan said. "Maybe we could...prevent it?" Said Milo. "Not possibly you can't interfere with a  
prophecy" said Luke.

"Can we all just look on the bright side!" Said Caleb exasperated. "Well yes but at leastthey should know the truth!" Said Luke. "Both of you stop raising your voices" shouted Reyna. "Hypocrite" mumbled Ethan. "What was that!" Yelled Reyna even  
louder. "Guys just shut up!" Said milo. Trinity slapped Caleb in the face "stop fighting with Luke!" "Trin Luke started it" said Logan. "And who's side are you on" said Caleb.


	7. Madness

Reyna strode off to her room crying. "Wait, Reyna!" Said Luke. Trinity and Logan started fighting. "Great now my sisters crying!" Said Caleb as he threw his hands in the air. "I think it's time to go to bed it's getting late" said Ethan to milo And Sammy.  
/Luke Caleb and Ethan shared a room. Sammy and milo shared a roomWith Logan. And Reyna shared a room with Trinity. "Go wait with Logan please" said Luke as he went to talk with Reyna. "Why" said Trinity impatiently. "Because" said Luke giving  
her a look. She stormed away.

Reyna sat on her bed with her hands by her face. Luke walked in but didn't say a word at first. "I'm sorry" said Luke after a little while. "It's not your fault it's mine"

Said Reyna a Tear rolling down her cheek. "How is this your fault!" Said Luke. "I was supposed to lead this quest and it madness right now!" Said Reyna throwing her hands up. "Don't put to much pressure on yourself" he said calmly. "We're leading

this mission together " he said. "Who's gonna die?" Said Reyna. "...I don't know we shouldn't worry about that right now" he said. "Ok" she said happier now.

They walked into the rooms and saw everyone was asleep. Luke layer down with Reyna on her bed. "We should get some sleep Rey" he said. "Since when did you start calling me that" she said smirking. "Why you don't like it?" "I think it's ok" she said her  
eyes closed.


	8. Italy

When Reyna woke up Luke was gone. She got up hastily and got dressed. She put on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. She went to the kitchen. Caleb was making breakfast and Ethan was watching the kids play. They would both make great fathers she thought  
/smiling.

"Good morning Rey" said Luke. "Good morning" she said yawning. "Welcome to Italy!" Said Caleb. Reyna looked over at the window. The sky was blue and the city below was beautiful. "We are flying now?" She asked. "Yep" said Luke.

Trinity walked in "isn't it beautiful Rey!" "Yeah it is" she said sitting down. "Want some pancakes?" askedCaleb. "Could I ever deny your delicious pancakes brother dear" She said sarcastically. Caleb laughed. Luke sat next to Reyna "so how did

you sleep

/Rey?" "I guess as good as it could be on a flying boat" she said chuckling. Luke smirked.

"We should talk" said Reyna. "About what?" He asked cautiously. "About something" she replied smiling. They walked into his room.

"What did you want to talk about Rey?" He asked scared he did something wrong. "It's important" she said. "Um I have something important to tell you to" he said rubbing his neck nervously."but you could go first" he said. "No you go first" she said smiling.

"Ok um there's something I have to tell you" he said sweating. "Ok go on" she said. "Um we've been really good friends for a while and..." he said Nervous. "And" Reyna practically squeaked. Please tell me he's going to ask me out she thought. "And  
/I want to know if you'd be my girlfriend" he mumbled the last word. "What was that?" She said smirking. Will you be my girlfriend" he said blushing. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" She squealed.

"Don't worry I asked for Calebs permission already" he said. "You didn't need to" Reyna said. "He would want me to though" he said.

"So we should go make a plan now that we're here" said Luke. They walked back to the table together holding hands. "Caleb Ethan Milo Sammy Trinity and Logan get over here!" Shouted Reyna. They all listened obediently. "We need to make a plan" said Luke.  
/"We have to find out who took Hestia and where exactly she is" he continued." How do we know she wa kid napped?" Asked Ethan. "We don't but we're assuming she is" said Luke. "Just to make sure we're going to see the worlds first stalker" Reyna paused.  
"Hades" the room fell silent. "It's not that bad I guess" said Caleb."I mean it's not like anyone can die in the underworld" he said trying to cheer everyone up.


End file.
